


Nicknames

by knittingknerdy



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Romance, Sweet, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: Bucky begins to wonder why you've never given him a nickname





	

She’s been bothering him since she started working at the Avenger’s compound.  Not really bothering, maybe distracting is the better word.  But it bothers him.  He tends to walk into things when she smiles at him.  Which usually causes comments from his teammates about how clumsy he is for an assassin.  

 

He completely stopped talking in the middle of a conversation once because she had laughed at one of Sam’s jokes.  He was torn between being jealous that Sam had made her laugh like that and wishing he would do it again so he could hear her laugh again.  

 

He became completely useless when she talked to him.  He never managed more than a few gruff words in response.  His mind was full of the poems and sweet lines he used to use on girls.  But when she asked how he was, it took everything just to huff out a grumpy, “fine.”  

 

She never stopped talking to him, which Bucky was eternally grateful for.  She still smiled at him and said good morning.  Hell, she even brought him a cookie once.  She had made them and it was the last one and she knew he hadn’t come back from the mission before they were nearly all gone.  He had barely managed a thank you, but she smiled.  It had made his week.  

 

He had learned the smell of her perfume.  It conveniently gave him a few moments to compose himself before she walked into a room.  Like right now.  Sam was muttering to him about something he had tried in training, but all Bucky could focus on was her perfume and her footsteps getting louder before she came into the common room.  

 

Sam greeted her first, which allowed Bucky a few moments just to look at her while she looked at Sam.  

 

“Hey girl!  When are you bringing in more of those cookies?  They were so good.”  Sam was so comfortable with everyone.  It made Bucky want to punch him out of the way.  But the longer Sam talked to her, the longer she stayed.  

 

“Chocolachino, what makes you think I’ll be bringing any for you?  Last time I had to rescue some just to make sure Bucky got one.  Isn’t that right, Bucky?”  

 

Bucky nodded at her, prompting a smile from her.  

 

“Plus, I’m not so sure you need cookies.  Didn’t Red say something about you needing more training?”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair.  I just got a bit lazy when I went to visit my family.  My sister is too good of a cook.”  

 

She laughed. “Maybe I’ll just bring them in and Bucky can hand them out.”  She laughed again at Sam’s shocked face and placed her hand on Bucky’s arm.  “I trust you with them,” she stage whispered to Bucky.  

 

It was at this point when Bucky lost the ability to function and all his senses narrowed down to the feel of her hand on his arm.  He nearly whined at the loss when she pulled her hand back.  Thank God he didn’t.  

 

“Alright, I have to go.  Bucky, keep Chocolachino in line.  I’ll see you around.”  She smiled again over her shoulder before turning around the corner.  

 

“Why doesn’t she give you a nickname?”  Sam asked, breaking Bucky out of his stupor.  

 

“What?”  

 

“It can’t be cause she’s scared of you.  She calls Natasha, Red.  If there’s anyone to be scared of, it’s Natasha.”  

 

“Bucky is technically a nickname.”  

 

“It doesn’t count.  She even gave Vision a nickname.  I don’t get why she calls him Pete,” Sam mused.

 

“She called Vision a flying purple people eater and made us all listen to the song.  But that was too long for a nickname so she tried to put the initials together and laughed when it sounded like Pete.  And then Vision made us listen to the song on repeat and she laughed the whole time.”  

 

Sam slowly turned to stare at Bucky.  

 

“Holy shit!  You like her.”

 

“What? No!” Bucky said just a bit too loudly and a bit too panicked.

 

“Dude, that was the longest string of words I’ve heard you put together outside of speaking to Steve.  You have no reason to remember that.  But you do, because she laughed.”

 

Bucky’s shoulders slumped.  Even if he denied it for the rest of his life, Sam would never let this go.  

 

“Just don’t say anything to her.”  

 

“I won’t.  But you, I’m going to torture you about this forever.”  

 

Bucky sighed and left Sam laughing in the common room.  It shouldn’t have gotten to him, but Sam’s comment about the nicknames bothered him.  He really was the only person you hadn’t given a nickname to.  He tried to let it go.  But it nagged at him.  Through training, through meals, even through a mission.  He had finally had enough and knew he had to ask.  

 

\--

 

Your hurried footsteps moved you quickly to your next meeting.  You had your face in the next agenda and weren’t really watching where you were going.  Which is why you ran straight into Bucky Barnes.  The man whose eyes you could get lost in.  The man you spend your days trying to make smile because it lights up the room.  The man who spends most of his time avoiding or ignoring you.  

 

“Oh, Bucky!  I’m sorry.  I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Bucky looked at you cooly and slightly annoyed.  Sam had finally confronted you about your giant crush and he had probably told Bucky.  It would explain the look.  And you just wanted to melt through the floor.  

 

“Um, right.  Meeting.  Bye.”  You sidestep past him, strongly considering changing your name and moving to a new country.  

 

“Hey,” Bucky called out after you.  You turned, confused. “Is there a reason you’ve never given me a nickname?” 

 

“Oh, well.” You focus on the paper in your hands trying to think of how to word this. “You spent so long not being able to use your name.  I didn’t want to take that from you again.  Even if it was just a fun nickname.  I mean Bucky is a nickname.  But everyone calls you Bucky.  You call yourself Bucky.”  You fiddled with a paperclip to try to stop the rambling.  “I didn’t think you’d notice.”  

 

Bucky looked shocked and then he smiled.  “I always notice you.”  

 

Your mouth fell open.  Unable to comprehend that Bucky, the Bucky, your Bucky, noticed you.  You tried several times to think of what to say.  But your mind apparently just went blank.  

 

“You’re not usually at a loss for words.  Forget how to speak?  You’ve done that to me a few times.”  Bucky’s smile had gotten even bigger and he had moved closer.  

 

You’re interrupted by your phone beeping to tell you that you were now late.  

 

You took a few steps back. “I’m sorry.  I really have to go.”  You turn and then turn back.  “I really don’t want to go.”  You step close to Bucky again, perfectly close.  “Really, don’t want to.  But I have to.”  The urge to toss your papers to the ground and jump in his arms was overwhelming.  “I’ll come find you when I’m done.”  

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise, Bucky.”  


End file.
